FAULT : BELIEVE ME
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Repost, karena terhapus - -", baru ngalamain ane ff di apus ma Admin... TAORIS / EXO


**FAULT [BELIEVE ME]**

**Pairing : TAORIS (EXO-M)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, Kekerasan, Typo. (Don't Like Don't Read)**

**Sumarry : Apa artinya sebuah hubungan jika tidak bisa mempercayai pasangan kita?**

**Disclaimer : Sama dengan FF saya yang lainnya. Para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan Tuhan dan Fanfic ini adalah milik SAYA^^.**

* * *

Hallo… Hai… masih ingat saya? Hahaha… hanya tiba-tiba pengen update ff di ffn lagi setelah sekian lama daku gak update…

Datang dengan ff baru dari fandom baru … semoga kalian suka, **gak suka gak usah baca…** **gak terima bash atau flame untuk castnya… authornya boleh, ceritanya juga boleh .**

sudah pernah saya post di blog saya sebelumnya, yang nanya ff **Kerinduan** dan **Wedding** dah tamat post di blog.

* * *

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar Tao dan Xiumin terbanting dengan keras karena tendangan kasar Kris. Tao yang sedang sendiri di kamar karena Xiumin sedang pergi bersama member lain sangat terkejut.

"Ya… _gege_, apa kau membuatku mati jantungan hah?" seru Tao jengkel. Dia memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan keras karena sangat terkejut.

Kris hanya diam dan menatap Tao. Tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan amarah karena cemburu.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Tao gugup dan gelisah. Dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Jadi kau sering berpelukan dengan Xiumin?" tanya Kris langsung. Nada suaranya terkesan datar dan sarat akan kemarahan.

"Ya… kami memang sering berpelukan, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Tao berani. Dia tau Kris sedang marah dan cemburu. Tapi dia juga sedang cemburu dan marah pada Kris.

Hah~ saling cemburu, heh?

Kris yang mendengar jawaban Tao menjadi semakin marah. Ditariknya dengan kasar lengan Tao dan mendorongnya keranjang Tao. Kris menindih tubuh Tao dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Mmpphh… _gege_… hhmmppp… lepas," Tao memberontak. Walaupun dia snagat pandai bela diri namun kekuatan Kris lebih besar, apa lagi sang _leader_ sedang dalam keadaan marah.

Kris terus berbuat kasar pada Tao, tak menghiraukan rontaan kesakitan _magnae_ kesayangannya itu. "Argghh…" Tao berteriak kencang, dia kesakitan saat dengan kuat Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Drah segar keluar dan mengalir lumayan deras dari bibir yang terluka itu, bersamaan dengan air mata Tao. Kris bisa mengecap rasa asin daalam ciuman kasarnya. Dia juga bisa mencium bau anyir dari bibir Tao. Namun amarah yang sedang bersarang didadanya membuat egonya menjadi tinggi. Dia tau Tao menangis, dia tau Tao terluka. Tapi sekali lagi, ego mengalahkan nuraninya.

PLAKKKK

Tamparan yang sangat keras dan menyakitkan menghentikan tindakan brutal Kris. Dia memegang pipinya yang panas dan berdenyut sakit serta memerah karena tamparan Tao. Amarahnya semakin membeludak melihat aksi Tao hingga tanpa sadar dia melayangkan tinjunya kerahang Tao.

BUAGH

Sakit yang amat sangat menghampiri Tao. Dia merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berkunang-kunang.

Sakit…

Hatinya sakit sekali saat Kris bertindak kasar padanya. Selama ini Kris tidak pernah berbuat kasar padanya. Dia selalu lembut padanya. Tapi sekarang? Hanya karena dia cemburu sang Duizhang berani memukulnya. Menyakitinya.

Hah ~ tidakkah Kris sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada panda kesayangannya itu? Tao menahan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya dan rahangnya. Dia bangun perlahan dan menatap Kris yang tengah terengah-engah karena amarah.

"KAU!" Tao dengan berani menunjuk wajah Kris. "Kau cemburu padaku hanya karena aku dan Xiumin_-ge_ sering berpelukan, tidakkau kau juga berpikir aku juga cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan Yixing-_ge_ dan Luhan-_ge_?!" Tao berteriak marah. Air mata mengalir dipipinya, "Kau selalau mengabaikanku jika sudah berada didekat mereka. Aku cemburu BODOH! Dan akutakpernah memperlihatkannya kepadamu. Tapi kau?!" kembali Tao menunjuk tepat diwajah Kris, "Kau bahkan berani memukulku hanya karena cemburu?!"

BUAGH

BRAKKK

PRANG

Emosi yang sudah memuncak membuat Tao kehilangan kendali. Dengan kasar dia memukul balik Kris. Meninju rahangnya dengan keras dan menendangnya hingga Kris terpental menabrak almari Xiumin. Lampu meja pun terjatuh karena goncangan keras badan Kris yang menabrak almari.

Kris menggeram menahan sakit dipunggungnya yang perlahan tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai. Terkapar mengenaskan dengan sedikit darah terlihat di sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Inilah akibatnya kalau menjalin hubungan dengan sesama pria. Ototlah yang akan berperan saat mereka sedang bertengkar karena salah paham atau cemburu.

Nafas Tao menderu, dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Matanya menatap tajam pada Kris. Dia menghampiri Kris, berdiri tepat didepan tubuh Kris yang terkapar dilantai.

"KAU…!" teriaknya marah dan menunjuk tepat wajah Kris. "Kau sadar kalau kau telah berubah _gege_? Kau berubah padaku setelah kita debut. Kau sekarang begitu mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih bersama dengan yang lain. Kau selalu menghindariku saat aku ikut berkumpul dengan kalian. Kau sadar itu HAH?!" bentaknya. Amarah yang sudah memuncak membuatnya melupakan sopan santun dan kelembutan yang selama ini selalu dia berikan untuk Kris. Kekesalan yang sudah memenuhi dadanya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari mata pandanya. Tangisan tanpa suara dan isakan yang sangat menyesakkan dada, hanya air mata yang mengalir. "Kalau kau memang sudah bosan denganku, harusnya kau katakan. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan pergi jauh darimu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, menghindarimu dan tak akan mengejarmu lagi saat kau menjauh dariku. Menjauh darimu dan tak akan mengusikmu lagi hingga kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk terus berlari dan menghindariku," lirih Tao. Suaranya memelah,dia lelah. Lelah dengan Kris yang menjauhinya. Lelah menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Kris membenarkan ucapan Tao. Dia memang merasakan perubahan pada dirinya. Bukan maksudnya menghindari Tao, tapi saat berada didekat Tao dia tak akan bisa menahan perasaanya. Dia takut _public_ akan tau, dia takut akan banyak pihak yang menyakiti Tao tersayangnya hingga tanpa sadar dia terus menghindari Tao dan itu malah menyakiti Tao. Namun, sekali lagi ego membutakannya. Mendengar rentetan kalimat akhir yang keluar dari bibir kesayangannya itu, amarah kembali menguasai pikirannya. Dia bangun dengan cepat dan langsung mencekik Tao. Mencekiknya dengan kuat hingga membuat _magnae_ kesayangannya itu sulit bernafas. Tao hanya diam. Dia pasrah apapun yang akan dilakukan Kris padanya. Seakan tak puas hanya dengan mencekik Tao, Kris meninju dengan keras perut Tao berkali-kali hingga darah segar keluar dari mulut Tao. Menyembur dari mulut Tao mengenai wajahnya. Kris yang sudah gelap mata tak menghiraukan itu semua. Dengan kuat dia menendang tubuh Tao hingga terpental jauh keluar kamar.

BRUAKKK

Tubuh yang sudah sangat sakit dan lemah itu, terkapar dengan mengenaskan dilantai ruang tengah. Darah yang terus menyembur keluar dari mulut Tao mengotori lantai ruang tengah. Tao hanya memejamkan matanya menahan semua sakit di tubuhnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang jauh terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit didadanya karena semua tindakan kasar Kris. Dia tak menyangka Kris akan berbuat sejauh ini padanya. Nafasnya semakin sesak, dadanya tersengal naik turun dengan cepat. _"Aku rela mati jika itu membuatmu puas gege…_" pikirnya. Perlahan pandangannya menggelap, kesadarannya menipis saat dia mendengar teriakan dari pintu utama.

"TAOOOOO!," teriakan keras Luhan mengembalikan Kris pada kesadarannya. Dia menatap tak percaya pada tubuh Tao yang tergeletak tak berdaya penuh darah diruang tengah. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, kesadaran itu hanya datang sebentar. Kemarahan itu kembali muncul saat dia melihat Luhan mengelap darah dibibir Tao yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan nafas memburu dia menghampiri mereka, hendak memukul Tao dan Luhan seandainya Xiumin dan Chen tak menahan tubuhnya. Xiumin dan Chen dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh Kris dengan memeluknya, Lay yang melihat Xiumin dan Chen kesulitan membantu mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga menyeret paksa tubuh Kris kekamarnya. Mengucinya didalam kamar itu lalu kembali menghampiri Luhan dan Tao.

DOR… DOR… DOR…

Gedoran pintu yang keras oleh Kris diabaikan oleh mereka semua, semuanya sudah sangat panik melihat keadaan Tao.

"YAAA! BUKAAAA!" Kris berteriak marah dan semakin kalap menggedor pintu.

Keempat _member_ EXO-M itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Beruntung _manager_ mereka belum pulang hingga mereka dengan cepat bisa sampai ke rumah sakit.

Keempat _member_ EXO-M dan _manager_ menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang ICU. Sudah setengah jam berlalu namun dokter yang menangani sang _magnae_ belum juga keluar.

Lima belas menit kemudian kemudian dokter yang mereka tunggu akhirnya keluar juga.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Pasien dalam keadaan kritis saat ini, dua tulang rusuknya patah. Dan yang lebih penting, sepertinya pasien dalam keadaan tertekan. Kita tunggu saja masa kritisnya lewat. Jangan lupa mendoakan untuk kesembuhannya. Saya permisi," ucap sang dokter dan langsung berlalu pergi.

"Bolehkan kami masuk menjenguknya?" tanya Luhan sebelum sang dokter pergi menjauh.

"Silahkan, tapi jangan ribut," dokter tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya setelah member izin.

Mereka semua masuk dan tercekat saat melihat keadaan _magnae_ mereka yang sangat mengenaskan. Perban menempel dimana-mana. Selang yang saling melintang ditubuhnya guna menyambung hidupnya. Detak jantung yang sangat lemah. Wajah penuh lebam kebiruan yang pucat. Namun, mereka bisa melihat ekspresi tenang di wajah Tao.

Takut…

Satu kata itu merasuk didiri mereka masing-masing. Mereka takut _magnae_ kesayangan mereka tak mau bangun lagi. Tak ada yang tak meneteskan air mata melihat ekspresi damai diwajah yang tertidur itu.

"Tao-_ah_," gumam Xiumin lirih.

Chen yang melihat keadaan Tao menjadi sangat marah kepada Kris. Dengan kasar dia membalikkan badannya, berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan Tao.

"Jong Dae-_ah_," Xiumin berteriak dan langsung mengejar Chen bersama _manager_.

"Jong Dae-_ah_," namun lagi teriakan Xiumin di abaikan oleh Chen. Chen menyetop sebuah _taxi_ dan langsung melesat pergi kearah _dorm_ mereka.

"_Aigooo…_ _hyung-ah_ cepat kita ke _dorm_," pinta Xiumin.

* * *

BRAKKK

Chen menendang pintu kamar Kris dengan kalap, dengan tergesa dihampirinya Kris yang tengah berbaring nyaman di ranjangnya.

"_Neo jeongmal!"_ Chen menggeram marah melihat Kris yang sangat santai.

BUAGH

Dipukulnya kris dengan kuat hingga membuat Kris terkejut.

"YAAA!" Kris berteriak marah.

Bagaimana dia tak marah saat sedang merenungkan dan menyesali semuanya tadi tiba-tiba Chen datang dan langsung memukulnya?!. Sebenarnya Kris sudah menyiapkan diri saat mendengar langkah yang menghentak keras ketika pintu _dorm_ terbuka. Dia tau pasti, semua member sedang marah besar padanya saat ini, apalagi mendengar tendangan keras di pintu kamarnya tadi.

"KAU!" nafasnya Chen memburu menahan amarah, dengan berani dia menunjuk wajah Kris menggunakan telujuknya. "Apa kau membunuh Tao, eoh?! Kenapa kau bisa membuatnya sampai seperti itu? Apa salahnya _hyung_?" suara Chen melemah. Dia tau, kekerasan tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kris yang meihat Chen menangis semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku khilaf. Aku cemburu Jong Dae-_ah,"_ lirihnya.

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau memukulnya seperti tadi!" suara Chen kembali meninggi mengingat keadaan Tao. "Dia kritis _hyung_, kau tau?! Kau mematahkan dua tulang rusuknya."

Kris terkesiap mendengar ucapan Chen.

"Maafkan aku," hanya dua patah kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kris.

Penyesalan yang sangat terlambat, heh?!

"Kekerasan bukan jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah _hyung_. Apa yang membuatmu cemburu hingga bertindak brutal seperti itu?" Chen mendudukan dirinya diranjangnya. Menatap tajam pada Kris meminta penjelasan.

Kris menundukkan wajahnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Chen sangat marah padanya.

"Aku cemburu padanya, karena saat di acara '_Spicy Microphone'_ dia bilang sering berpelukan dengan Xiumin dalam satu ranjang," jelasnya. Dadanya bergemuruh karena rasa marah itu kembali datang.

Hening

Chen tak mengira hanya karena hal itu, Kris hampir membunuh _magnae_ mereka. Bahkan Tao adalah orang yang sangat Kris cintai.

"Ck… _jeongmal pabbonika_. Tao hanya membohongimu saja bodoh!," suara Xiumin memecahkan keheningan itu. Chen dan Kris menoleh, mereka melihat Xiumin dan _manager_ sudah beridiri didepan pintu sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Tak kusangka kau akan sebrutal itu kalau cemburu Kris. Kau tau? Tao mengatakan hal itu karena dia cemburu padamu saat Lay mengatakan kalau kalian sangat dekat. Kau terlalu bodoh!. Bahkan saat cemburu Tao hanya diam saja. Sedangkan kau?!. Lihatlah, kau bahkan mematahkan dua tulang rusuknya!," Xiumin menjelaskan sekaligus memarahi Kris.

Kesempatan…

Kekekeke… kapan lagi marahin _leader_ yang sok _cool_ ini?!

"Maafkan aku,"lirih Kris.

Penyesalan itu menghantuinya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana dia menghajar Tao tadi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya _manager_ saat melihat Kris berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Rumah sakit."

"Setelah Tao sadar, kita harus bicara anak bodoh. Kau tau pasti apa maksudku," suara dingin dan penuh penekanan _manager_ hanya disahuti anggukan oleh Kris.

* * *

BRAKKK

"Kris?!," Luhan terkejut saat melihat Kris dengan nafas terengah-engah telah berada di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

"Hah… hah… bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Kris dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Dia belum sadar," jawab Luhan lirih. "Kemarilah, duduklah disini. Dia membutuhkanmu," pinta lUhan dengan senyum. Walaupun hatinya tengah marah pada Kris saat ini, tapi dia harus bisa menahannya.

"Tidak. Dia membenciku. Aku sudah membuatnya seperti ini, dia tak membutuhkanku," lirih Kris. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat keadaan Tao saat ini. Dia sangat menyesal. Namun apalah artinya penyesalan itu saat dia melihat wajah damai Tao yang tertidur itu?

PLAKKK

"Yixing!... apa yang kau lakukan?," Luhan menahan Lay yang ingin memukul Kris lagi. Lay baru saja menebus obat di apotik. Saat akan masuk, dia melihat Kris dan itu membuatnya marah.

"Biarkan aku menghajar si bodoh ini _ge_!," berontak Lay.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menghajarnya. Masalah tidak akan selesai dengan kau menghajarnya bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun Yixing. Biarkan dia berdua dengan Tao. Tao sangat membutuhkannya saat ini," dengan lembut Luhan menarik Lay keluar.

"KAU! Awas kau menyakitinya lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku bersumpah!," ancam Lay sebelum menutup pintu.

Kris perlahan mendekati Tao, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Tao. Menggenggam tangan Tao dan meremasnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku baby," air mata keluar dari mata Kris. Dia menangisi semua kebodohannya yang membuat Tao menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku baby. Bangunlah, aku mohon. Kau boleh membalasku, memukulku bahkan membunuhku. Bangunlah. Aku mohon," lirihnya lagi. Linangan air mata semakin deras mengalir. Tao hanya diam. Tubuh yang tertidur dengan wajah damai itu hanya diam membisu.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Tao berbaring tak sadarkan diri, dan selama itu pula Kris selalu berada disampingnya. Bersyukurlah dengan jadwal mereka yang kosong sehingga mereka semua tak perlu pusing memikirkan Tao dan jadwal mereka.

Semua _member_ EXO-K juga sudah datang ke China begitu mendegar keadaan Tao. Sempat terjadi kericuhan karena Baekhyun yang sangat marah pada Kris begitu mendengar masalah yang sebenarnya. Kris hanya bisa diam saat semua _member_ EXO memarahinya, memang semua adalah salahnya. Semua karena kebodohannya.

Kini seperti biasa, Kris duduk didekat Tao dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Mengajaknya walaupun Tao tak menjawabnya. Semua _member _EXO merasa kasihan melihat keadaannya. Namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Hanya menunggu keajaiban datanglah yang mereka lakukan dan selalu berdoa semoga keajaiban itu cepat datang. Mereka semua sering mendapati Kris menangis, menggumamkan kata maaf yang sangat dalam pada Tao. Seperti saat ini, mereka kembali melihat Kris menangis sambil menggenggam erat jemari Tao.

"Baby kumohon bangunlah, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Jangan menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini. Bangunlah… hiks…," lagi, tangisan pilu terdengar dari Kris. "Bangunlah baby, bukalah mata panda indahmu yang sangat aku sukai ini," Kris mengecup sayang kelopak mata Tao. "Bukalah mata beningmu yang selalu membuatku terpesona hingga tak bisa menatap yang lain. Kumohon," suara parau Kris mampu membuat semua _member _ dan _manager _menangis.

"Bangunlah sayang, aku ingin melihat rona merah diwajahmu lagi, seperti rona merah saat aku menggodamu dank au malu. Bukan kulit pucat dan dingin ini. Bangunlah, kumohon. Aku ingin melihat senyum indahmu dibibir merah menggodamu ini. Bangunlah baby Tao, aku ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu saat aku memelukmu,"

"Dasar _gege_ mesum,"

"Ya… aku memang mesum, tapi itu hanya padamu baby," sebuah pernyataan berasal dari sebuah suara yang parau dan lemah dijawab oleh Kris. "EH?!" Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Tao yang telah membuka matanya. Tersenyum manis menatapnya.

Kris mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. "Baby?" panggilnya memastikan.

"_Ne… pervert gege_," Tao tersenyum manis kearah Kris.

Plakkk

Suho dengan sepenuh hati memukul kepala Kris saat _leader _EXO-M itu hanya diam memandang tak percaya pada Tao. "SAKIT," sadar dari lamunannya Kris langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"_Ge-ge… _se-sak," suara Tao terputus-putus.

Kai dengan beringas menarik kerah baju Kris hingga pelukan eratnya terlepas.

"YAA… _leader_ bodoh! Kau mau membunuhnya dengan pelukan eratmu itu, eoh?!," sentak Kai ganas.

Kris hanya memandang penuh rasa bersalah pada Tao, "Maafkan aku baby," lirihnya. Digenggamnya jari Tao dengan lembut.

"Percayalah padaku _gege_, aku selalu mencintaimu. Dari dulu hingga akhir. Kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untukku. Jadi ku pinta percayalah padaku karena aku sangat mempercayaimu," lirih Tao saat Kris memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku percaya padamu. Maafkan untuk semua kebodohanku. Aku akan sangat mempercayaimu," balas Kris lalu mengecup dengan sayang kening Tao.

Akhirnya semua masalah telah selesai. Semua masalah Kris dengan _manager_ juga sudah selesai. Terlbih adalah Tao sudah sadar.

* * *

** D**

* * *

Wkwkwkwk.. ending dengan gaje dan gak banget.

Sebenarnya endingnya masih panjang… ada beberapa ratus word lagi, tapi kadar kemalesannku sudah sangat tinggi TT_TT…

Seperti biasa… maaf untuk typo^^ #plakkk

Dan jangan tanya kapan update lagi... karena saya akan update kalo saya pengen -_-"


End file.
